


One Night Alone Together

by Hellsinger42



Category: Forbidden love - Fandom, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsinger42/pseuds/Hellsinger42
Summary: Soval and Shran give into their desires for each other





	One Night Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sex Scene between Soval and Shran

They were alone in the small room.

Soval brought his index and middle finger up to where Shran’s hand rested upon his cheek. Sliding sensitive fingers along the backside of the Andorian's hand, Soval felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"Thy'lek...” Soval said. Half moaning, half whispering the name as it left his mouth.

That was all the encouragement Shran needed. His mouth was on Sovals in seconds, kissing the Vulcan hungrily as Soval took Shran’s hand that was on his cheek a moment ago and interlaced their fingers together.

Lacing one's fingers together with anothers was a very erotic gesture by Vulcan standards; nevertheless Soval wanted more as he sensed Shran’s arousal increase with his own. Without breaking the kiss Soval used his other hand to lead his Andorian lover down to the waiting bed.

It felt like an eternity neither wanted to end, but Shran was the one to finally break the kiss so he could be uninhibited in stripping Soval of his robes. Not that Soval minded as he also went to work of riding Thy'lek Shran of clothing as well. Soon they were both naked on the bed, Sovals sensitive hands running along Shrans cool blue skin. Thy'lek being more aggressive than his Vulcan lover pulled Soval towards him so Shrans chest was touching his upper back. Putting him in the perfect position to nibble on Sovals pointy Vulcan ear and work his way down to the nape of his neck.

“What are you planning Commander?” Soval moaned, enjoying the sensations as they aroused him further.

Instead of answering Sovals inquiry Shran kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down Sovals back, savoring the musky tastes of the Vulcans hot skin. Shran enjoyed making Soval catch his breath or hearing a low moan escape the usually reserved Vulcans lips. The Andorians hand slid down the Vulcans side to his hip, nipping at the small of Sovals back while slapping one of Sovals hind cheeks as he did so. Soval with a moan of Shran's name bedecked the Andorian commander to lean in as Sovals lips reached up to his ear he whispered with lust and unmistakable intent...

"Spank me harder Blue Daddy Shran."

Shran couldn't help but smile as he raised his hand up, content to fulfill his Vulcan lovers’ request.  
Bringing his hand down fast and hard connecting with Sovals hot Vulcan flesh; Soval moaned as Shran struck his buttocks again. He was enjoying this sensation very much as his erection pulsed ever harder from the blows. Soval wasn't even in a state of Pon Farr but he felt the same burning desire and knew he wanted... no! Needed to feel Shran inside of him; Soval quickly but lightly grabbed Shran's hands to get his attention.

The Andorian commander was puzzled for a moment as Soval shifted so his back end was lined up with his erection; Soval first slowly rubbing, then eventually grinding against Shran's erection until he could feel it leaking. "I see you know Andorians are self lubricating when fully aroused... clever," Shran whispered in Sovals ear before giving it a playful nibble while his hand slipped between Sovals leg’s and taking hold of the Vulcans erection, feeling the double ridges flair and pulse against his hand. Shran kept his touch light; he didn't want Soval to cum yet, he had other plans.

"Get on your back," was all Shran had to say, Soval had been wanting this for so long. He needed to feel the Andorian inside of him and he was ready as Shran kneeled in-between his leg’s on the bed, feeling the tip of the Andorians erection tapping and circling his entrance, lighting Sovals nerves on fire with a sensation he'd never felt before, but knew he wanted more as one hand grasped at the bed, the other holding Shran's forearm. 

Shran loved this position very much as it allowed him to watch Sovals face as he positioned himself and see the usually serious face gasp and twist with pleasure as he slowly teased then eventually entered the Vulcan and waited for long seconds to savor the moment himself before slowly and gently moving. For as much as a tight ass that Soval may appear, Shran found the Ambassador to be not quite as tight as he thought the Vulcan would be, perhaps he wondered for a moment if Soval was hoping for this to happen? Whatever the reason Shran was able to move easily as he began to move steadily faster, grabbing Sovals hips for some extra leverage while his other hand wrapped itself around Sovals erection, pumping him in a steady rhythm to his thrusts.

Soval was lost in the sheer ecstasy of the moment, feeling Shran thrusting inside him while pumping his erection. Soval bucked his hips in time with Shrans movements. He wanted to cum while the Andorian commander was still inside of him. Soval moaned loudly as Shran pumped him harder and faster. "That's it, cum for Andordaddy..." Said Shran pumping Soval harder as the Vulcan let out an intense pleasure filled cry, grabbing Shran while he came. Thick ribbons of cum spurted out onto Shrans hand and Sovals abdomen; Shran kept his pace while still inside the Vulcan, he wanted to get every last drop out of him.

Shran could feel his own orgasm building while seeing and feeling Soval as he orgasmed underneath his own body, the Vulcans hot seed covering his hand was too much for him, Thy'lek was still inside his Vulcan lover and knew he wanted to cum inside of him. "Do it Thy'lek. Fill me with your seed," Soval moaned as he reached out and placed his hands on Shrans lower back and butt. Grabbing Soval by the hips, Shran thrusted hard several times before his orgasm came; hard and sweet as its warmth filled Sovals insides as he swore he saw fresh cum drip from Sovals still hard member.

Soval enjoyed the sensation of Shran cumming inside of him followed by several short thrusts, no doubt to make sure he was filled, before Shran slipped out altogether. Collapsing into his waiting arms, both were left breathless, panting, and filled from the pleasurable experiences, the glow of orgasm still warming their bodies.

"We'll need to make sure to do this again Commander," Soval panted as his head rested on the Andorians cool blue shoulder.

"We'll definitely be doing this again Ambassador, mark my words," replied Shran breathlessly before planting one last kiss on the Vulcan’s mouth.

END


End file.
